


Траектория падения астрономических объектов

by Marina_ri



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 03:20:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7417579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marina_ri/pseuds/Marina_ri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В Шанхае Джаред кидает Дженсену солнце. В ответ надо поймать луну. Так происходит всегда: луч прожектора выхватывает гибкое, над-земное тело Дженсена, затянутое в приглушенно-фиолетовый, расцвеченный звездами костюм.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Траектория падения астрономических объектов

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Addie Dee  
> Написан на 8 тур Угадайки

В Шанхае Джаред кидает Дженсену солнце. В ответ надо поймать луну. Так происходит всегда: луч прожектора выхватывает гибкое, над-земное тело Дженсена, затянутое в приглушенно-фиолетовый, расцвеченный звездами костюм.   
  
Джаред кидает Дженсену солнце и, пролетая над ареной вниз головой, видит, как луна – в искристом свете крутясь вокруг оси – бесшумно оседает на мягкий песок. И следом за ней срывается с небосвода еще одно тело.   
  
Говорят – такое отпечатывается фотографической вспышкой, мгновенно и до мелких деталей. Или длится вязко, как в замедленной съемке. И до конца жизни преследует в кошмарах.  
  
Джаред испытывает лишь острое раздражение: какого черта?! Он напрягает ноги, идя в кольце на второй круг, он готов поймать реквизит – но Теренс с Дженсеном в темноте, вне луча света, и Джаред бесится: сорвали номер, придется импровизировать.   
  
В Шанхае Теренс трясется на полу гримерки, захлебывается икотой и соплями, бормоча пьяные, зацикленные извинения в потный воздух сгустившейся вокруг тишины. Паоло говорит:  
  
– Приведи себя в порядок, мудло. Из-за одного несчастного случая я не собираюсь отменять гастроли. Через час выдвигаемся в Цзянсу. Отработаешь номер с Джаредом, в паре с Расти.  
– Только не с Джаредом! – орет Теренс в спину менеджеру.   
  
***  
  
Дженсен молчит. Не разговаривает с Джаредом в больнице, закованный в гипс до подбородка, не отвечает на смс, на звонки, на мыло.   
  
– Эй, Расти! Мотался к Эклзу? Он говорит?  
– Нет. Слушай, Падалеки, а он знает про тебя?  
  
– Ты о чем?  
– А. Ну ясно. Подай булаву.  
– Что тебе ясно?!  
– Ты погряз в самоотрицании. Растушуй грим на щеке, выглядишь, как клоун.   
  
***  
  
Костыли Дженсену не идут. Ему идет висеть вниз головой и щедро, через все небесное пространство циркового купола кидать Джареду луну.   
  
– Тебя выписали.  
  
Неловко и тихо, и Дженсен вздергивает бровь: чего приперся, недоумок?   
  
– Молчишь. Но я подслушал – с врачом ты разговариваешь. Я войду?   
  
Дженсен устало прикрывает веки. Ножка костыля стучит по паркету.   
  
Джаред опускается перед Дженсеном на колени и устраивает ладони на его узких бедрах.   
  
– Падалеки, мать твою! Тебя тоже не удержал Теренс, и ты воткнулся башкой в арену?   
– Знал, что сработает, – ухмыляется Джаред. Поджилки трясутся, как перед первым цирковым конкурсом в двенадцать.   
– Свали. Сейчас.  
– Пара заявлений. Я третий сезон сохну по тебе, как школьник с гормональным штормом. Теперь второе. Врач сказал – нервная проходимость позвоночника в норме. Значит, я тебе отсосу. Для начала.  
  
Смакуя на корне языка сперму Дженсена, Джаред думает: фигня. Цирковые и не с такими травмами возвращались под купол.


End file.
